


Let's Play, I'll Let You Wrestle Me

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [35]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is Luke's dominant.Luke is a good submissive for Michael.





	Let's Play, I'll Let You Wrestle Me

**Author's Note:**

> How else do I celebrate Michael's 22nd birthday other than post a short, but smutty and kinky as fuck Muke oneshot?
> 
> (there's possibly another one coming so who tf knows)

Luke whines as his master takes too long to get the toys they’re trying out tonight. He’s currently on his tummy, his wrists bound behind him, his ankles cuffed to the bedposts. He’s also blindfolded, adding to the thrill, and the bunny ears headband resting atop his head.

“Missed me?” His master, Michael outside the playroom, taunts him. “I bet you did, especially my cock.”

“Always a slut for your cock,” Luke nods, feeling his pre-cum pooling on the sheets.

He feels a lubed-up dildo tip prodding at his entrance, making him whimper. The tip easily slips into his previously-finger-fucked hole. He keens, needing more than just an inch or two of the toy inside him. As if reading his thoughts, his master slams rest of the toy in, garnering a loud moan from the blond. His master wastes no time in turning the vibrations on.

“You love this, don’t you, pet?” His master asks. “Love having anything big enough stuck up your ass.”

“Yes…” his word is drawn out as the tip of the toy brushes against his prostate from his master readjusting it. “Love being used by you, master.”

“Just for me, and by me,” Luke’s master hisses out.

Luke is a pain slut, and he loves getting stuffed.

Which is why he doesn’t mind that his master’s dry cock slams in above the vibrating toy, making him choke on his breath. He chokes on his whimpers when his master starts fucking him harshly, his thrusts fast and deep from the get go. The entire bed shakes from the force of his master’s thrusts; Luke knows that there are grooves on the wall from their plays.

“Who owns you, little bunny?” Luke's master hisses out, his words emphasised with his rough thrusts.

“On-only you, master…” Luke mewls, tears soaking the blindfold from how turns on he is. “I belong to you.”

Luke yelps from the painful pleasure when his master slaps his inner thigh, leaving a handprint. He's so close to his climax, but he's waiting for permission like the good pet he is.

“Do you want to come, pet?” His master croons. “Bet you do, sluts always want to come.”

“Pl-please…” Luke sobs out. “Your pet wants to come, master…” More tears soak the cloth obscuring his vision.

His master dips his head down to bite his shoulder blade, garnering a surprised gasp. Luke moans, knowing his backside will be marked up in most area by his master.

“Such a good pet,” his master purrs out. “Letting me use your body to get off.”

With that, Luke moans when he feels Michael filling him up. His master doesn't bother with gentleness as he pulls out after he's finished breeding him. He feels the cuffs on his ankles being unlocked. He's flipped onto his back, forcing the spunk to drip down faster.

“Such a good slut,” Luke grins when his master praises him. “You didn't come.”

“You didn't give me the verbal permission,” Luke answers proudly.

“You deserve to be rewarded,” his master decides.

Luke doesn't get what his master meant until he feels his master's hand moving the toy that was still buried inside him. He removes the toy and replaces it with his tongue. Luke moans when his master crawls up his body and mother-bird feeds him his cum. Luke loves tasting his master's cum, in whichever way possible.

“Cumslut,” his master's dick chubs up against his thigh. “If you make me come again, I'll let you as well, got it?”

Luke nods, opening his mouth obediently. They're both used to overstimulation, and Luke loves making his master come with any body part he wishes to use.

Luke gags, fresh tears soaking into the blindfold as his master fucks his mouth in an uncaring way, the headboard rattling against the wall again. He knows that his master gets off from the choked whimpers and gagging noises he makes. So, he exaggerates them. Making the pretty sounds his master loves.

It doesn't take long for Luke's master to come again, his release dribbling down the corner of his lips. He wants to come so bad, but he waits for permission.

“Good girl,” his master praises him, his hand wrapped around his cock. “You can come any second now.”

On third stroke, Luke comes with a cry.

–

“Luke?” Michael asks once the handcuffs are removed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, always,” Luke giggles when Michael gathers him in his arms to carry him bridal style to their bathroom.

“I love you, baby girl,” Michael reminds Luke. “More than you'll ever know.”

“I do know,” Luke giggles again.

Michael sets him down in the tub and fills it up with hot water, dissolving a bath bomb. Luke giggles and waits for Michael to join him.

“You have such supple skin,” Michael breathes against his skin. “Can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Hm, I do have fair skin,” Luke melts as Michael’s hands knead his shoulder blades. “The one you love leaving handprints on.”

“Don’t turn me on in the bathtub,” Michael warns his boyfriend. “I don’t like that.”

“You love me,” Luke sasses his boyfriend.

Michael arches a brow.

“Okay _fine_ ,” Luke huffs.

“Shush,” Michael chuckles, slapping at Luke's ass. “Or I’ll punish you.”

“Ooh, punishing,” Luke purrs delectably. “I like that idea.”

Michael doesn’t hesitate before gathering Luke's wrists in his hand.

–

“Ma-master…” Luke whimpers, falling submissive easily. “Di-didn’t mean to—”

“Save it,” his master won't have any of it. “i told you not to act up, alas, here you are: being a little bad bunny won't get you anywhere.”

Luke moans in anticipation.

“Such nice skin,” his Master moans out. “All mine to mark up.”

“Yo-yours…” Luke mewls, his eyes wide when his Master brings out the cock cage. “Ma-master…”

“Fuckin’ shut it,” Master grits out as he locks the toy around Luke’s cock. “It's got little spikes digging into your pretty little cock, like that?”

Luke mewls from pleasurable pain.

“My _whore,”_ Master muses out. “Bet you wanna be paid, yeah?”

Before Luke can even form words, Master’s cock enters his gag reflex. He chokes and splutters, his eyes watering from the constant pressure against his throat.

“Such a good whore,” his Master muses.

Luke purrs happily around his mouthful. He lives to be degraded by his Master, and he loves the feeling of his Master’s cock using his throat. He can feel his cock kicking against the cock cage weakly, but he knows better than to do anything to himself. He just lets his Master fuck his throat until he’s spent.

“Good pet,” his Master praises him as he swallows the load. “I’ll leave the cock cage on you for three hours, and then reward you, got it?”

Luke nods, gagging a little bit when his Master pulls out.

–

Luke whines when it’s been more than three hours and there’s still a cock cage around his, well, cock. Michael went to nap after the little ‘bath’ and he’s been trying to wake his boyfriend up once it’s been three hours. His boyfriend isn’t doing as much as tossing and turning as he sleeps.

“Mikey!” Luke huffs, his cock aching inside the stupid metal cage. “Mikey, wake up!”

“Mm, no,” Michael groans, apparently just a little bit awake. “Lemme sleep…”

“It’s been three hours,” Luke huffs. He knows better than to look for the stupid key himself. He’s gotten in trouble that way before. “You said three hours.”

“But I wanna just… sleep…” Michael says in an irritated tone, shooing Luke away.

Luke huffs and rolls Michael to his back. Before his boyfriend can protest, he peels the heinous boxers down and starts lapping at the slit. Michael lets out a low groan, his cock chubbing up quickly. Luke lets out a giggle and takes the entire hard-on into his mouth, not stopping until an inch or two of his boyfriend’s cock is buried inside his throat. He can feel tears forming in his eyes, but he ignores that and focuses on getting Michael off. He bobs his head up and down until Michael’s hand pushes his head down and keeps him from moving. He purrs as Michael starts to thrust his hips up, fucking his mouth.

“Such a slut,” Michael moans out, keeping his pace steady. “Can’t go too long without my cock in you somewhere, yeah?”

Luke lets out a teary gagging noise.

Michael’s thrusts become uncoordinated until he releases in streams into Luke’s mouth, the motion of the older boy pulling out making some of the load land on Luke’s cheeks. Luke gazes at Michael with a happy grin.

“Sucking me off to get your cock released, that’s cute,” Michael lets out a small ‘heh’ sound, reaching for the key.

Luke thanks his boyfriend and tries to cuddle into Michael when he stops him. Luke opens his mouth to ask why when Michael starts jerking him off. Luke buries his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, moaning and whimpering, then he comes all over Michael’s fist.

“You did well, Lukey,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

And that’s all Luke wanted to hear.


End file.
